


count your blessings (and your hickies)

by KeeperofSeeds



Series: femslashficlets - shakespeare prompt challenge [17]
Category: Mass Effect - All Media Types, Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Blanket Permission, Canon Lesbian Character, Community: femslashficlets, Destroy Ending, Dialogue, F/F, Female Character of Color, Femslash, Ficlet, Healing, Implied Sexual Content, Kissing, Paragon Commander Shepard, Post-Canon, Post-Mass Effect 3, Shepard Survives
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-19
Updated: 2017-09-19
Packaged: 2018-12-31 09:14:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12129261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeeperofSeeds/pseuds/KeeperofSeeds
Summary: In the aftermath of the battle in London and the destruction of the Citadel, Shepard and Samantha have claimed a house outside the city. There is much work to be done on Earth, but the two find time to connect between long, busy shifts spent apart.





	count your blessings (and your hickies)

**Author's Note:**

> 17\. Her passions are made of nothing but the finest part of pure love - Antony and Cleopatra

Every day is a blessing, thinks Sam as she watches Shepard limp up the dirt path to the small house they'd claimed in the aftermath of the battle of London. Sometimes she still couldn't believe that they'd made it. She can't get over the need to hold Shepard close now. It's hard to watch her make her way, first in a wheelchair, now under her own power, to her own meetings and appointments. With forces on Earth stretched thin, and Shepard in demand by what was left of the leaders of the Alliance as well as the other species still stuck on Earth, their shifts didn't often overlap. Getting the communication grid up to running in any sort of consistent way was one of the priorities and she was one of many technicians experimenting and hot wiring and coding in an attempt to bring the system back up to some degree of normalcy. It didn't leave much time for overthinking at least, but nor did their work leave much time for even the quick meals they used to grab together on the Normandy. It makes her treasure these evenings when their off times match up all the more. (Though she suspected Shepard had been pulling strings in order to set them up more often than might be average.)

"Hey stranger," she calls out as Shepard comes closer. "I was almost beginning to forget what you looked like."

Shepard rolls her eyes and smiles. Even with the still healing burn scars visible along her shoulder and climbing up to her jaw she looks as stunning as ever. The setting sun shines of the deep red of her hair, and adds color to skin still pale after a month of bed rest.

"Shift schedules are going to be off for a while yet," she says, knowing that Sam already knows this but used to the half hearted grumbling about it.

She reaches the door and allows Sam to pull her into the doorway, moving to block the glare of the sun. Sam can feel the tension in her shoulders relaxing at this simple closeness. Can't let Shepard get too cocky though, so she keeps up the joking tone.

"Maybe you've changed since I saw you last night. I think I might need to conduct a thorough investigation," she says with a smirk, "just to make sure you're still you."

Shepherd leans in closer, eyes crinkling in amusement. "Trying to make sure I don't have another evil clone running around? You think the Alliance got tired of my temper and boxed the real me up in a vault?"

Sam laughs at that, and wraps her hands more securely around Shepard's middle. Who could have guessed that they'd look back on all that craziness now and laugh.

"I think you'd better start by kissing me. That was a pretty good indication last time."  
Shepard smiles. The slow widening of lips, and the quiet warmth that shines out from her eyes…that look that's just for her, and presses Sam's back against the door frame before moving in to give her what she wants.

Dry, slightly chapped lips press against hers, and Sam feels herself melt into it, just like every time.

She lets one of her hands slip up inside the back of Shepard's shirt, running her fingers over the damp skin of her lower back in teasing, too light touches.

Shepard breaks the kiss and rests their foreheads together, panting lightly.  
"We should probably take any further investigation inside. Wouldn't want to scandalize a passing civilian or invite awkward calls of congratulations from one of Krogan ground troopers nearby."

"Of course!" Sam agrees. "Wouldn't want to damage the reputation of the famous Commander Shepard now, would we?" She lets her eyes drift downward, and then raises an eyebrow, making her intentions clear. Choosing a house outside of the city had been good in more ways than one, and the longer they'd been ground side, the more successful she'd been at convincing Shepard to let go and be louder in bed. And oh did she have plans for tonight.

Shepard's eyes widen, and then she is reaching out again, kissing Sam harder, and breathing out muffled agreements against her lips.

Oh yes, thought Sam as she struggled to reach behind Shepard and shut the door without breaking the kiss. She was going have fun drawing this out. It had been too long since the last time they'd had a whole night like this for themselves. Just how long could she play up the investigation game? How many marks could she suck into Shepard's inner thigh before the woman broke down and begged?

Her previous record to beat was five.

She didn't think she'd beat that number tonight, but she would enjoy trying.

**Author's Note:**

> My first introduction to the Mass Effect series happened to be an on sale copy of ME3. On my first (oh so confusing) play through, I unexpectedly ended up romancing Traynor and oh man have I had a soft spot for these ladies every since. Their last goodbye hits me right in the feels every time! Traynor's whole joke/not really a joke about wanting a house with a picket fence and two kids brought this fic on.  
> Lemme just enjoy imagining the beginnings of that happy ending.


End file.
